FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of art to which this invention pertains is to regeneration and stabilization of phosphorus-vanadium-oxygen complex catalysts and, in particular, the stabilization of catalysts used for the production of oxygenated products including aldehydes, ketones, acids, anhydrides, and mixtures thereof from hydrocarbon feedstocks. In a specified instance, the claimed regeneration and stabilization procedure is advantageously used on a catalyst used for the production of maleic anhydride from a specified feedstock, namely, normal butane in air. Pertinent U.S. Patent and Trademark Office classifications include Class 549, subclass 259.